Primeros Capítulos
by Arel M
Summary: Estos son primeros capítulos de posibles fics que bien por falta de tiempo o de ganas puede que nunca tengan una continuación. Publicado a modo de curiosidad.
1. Fic 1

_**Hola otra vez!**_

_**A ver, voy a explicarme un poco. Hace unos días que mi ordenador me viene diciendo que no puede más,que está lleno y que sería buena idea que borrase unas cuantas cosillas para tener un poquito más de espacio. Decidí hacerle un poco de caso al pobre (aunque tiene pantalla nueva, no sé de qué se queja) y empecé a revisar cositas que tenía por ahí. Me encontré con varios "Capítulo 1" de proyectos de historias que seguramente nunca sacaré adelante, pero me hizo gracia (porque de muchos ni me acordaba) y me pareció que sería curioso publicarlos para ver qué os parecían. Si os gusta alguno tal vez alguna vez pueda continuarlos o cederlos. El caso es que hice un poco de limpieza y me quedé con lo que son más o menos potables (los deshechados me temo que nunca verán la luz) en el caso de fics de HP. Lo originales son tan patéticos que no sirven ni como curiosidad. De todas maneras, aquí tenéis unos cuantos inicios de hipotéticos fics, a ver qué os parecen.**_

**FIC 1**

**SEVERUS.**

**Resumen: jugaba con la idea de cómo pudo Sev pasarse al bando de Dumbie y salió esto. No está terminado, aunque no estoy segura de cuán largo quería hacerlo.**

Olfateó el aire en torno a él y descubrió que se había Desaparecido sin ser del todo consciente.

No había rastro de gritos.

No habia rastro de humo.

No habia rastro de sangre a su alrededor.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo locamente por su cuerpo.

¿Y sus enemigos?

Alejados cientos de kilómetros, seguramente.

¿Y sus amigos?

Derrochando su vida de la manera más estúpida, apoyando una masacre, hundidos hasta los codos en sangre, las máscaras blancas salpicadas de horror, las túnicas negras impregnadas de miedo, los hechizos mortales volando ágilmente de sus bocas, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo por una causa que habían hecho de todos en una edad demasiado temprana para comprender las implicaciones.

Se dobló en dos, vomitando sin poder evitarlo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo metido en ese horror. Parecía muchísimo más viejo de veinte años. Diría que había terminado su último curso de Hogwart hacía milenios, cuando apenas habían pasado tres años.

En medio de la batalla, viendo a Lucius Malfoy sortear alegremente las ruinas para quemar a los muggles vivos que aún había entre ellas, siendo testigo de cómo Rosier abría en canal a una niñita de siete años riendo enloquecido, presenciando la selección que hacía Dolohof de las víctimas a las que torturaría por meses en la sala acondicionada en los sótanos de su mansión... Severus Snape por primera vez se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí.

La borrachera de sangre y odio de los tres años pasados como mortífago dejó de hacerle efecto. Le dejó la cabeza vacía, despejada, consciente del horror en el que estaba viviendo, sin saber muy bien qué había causado su despertar.

¿Fue acaso el rayo de luz que tocó a Lucius, enviándolo hacia atrás estrepitosamente lo que le hizo volver a la realidad¿Fue su terror al creerle muerto, el grito que acudió a su garganta al intentar pronunciar su nombre¿El auror que se alzó sobre él apuntándole con la varita cuando cayó al suelo herido, cerca de su rubio compañero?

Severus lo había matado sin piedad, por herir a Lucius, por herirle a él. Después, enajenado, había ordenado a Rosier llevarse al desmayado Malfoy y había arremetido con furia contra los aurores, vengándose por haber herido a la persona que más le importaba. Pero titubeaba. Resbalando entre la sangre titubeaba, siendo consciente de que aquello no era ningún juego, se trataba de vidas humanas y ellos, devoradores del mundo, pretendían matarlos a todos.

Y terminarían muertos, inevitablemente.

Calló al suelo atravesado por tres hechizos, retorciéndose de dolor, agarrándose al último atisbo de conciencia que se le escapaba lentamente, y en lugar de encontrar una manera de salvarse solo pudo pensar en Hogwarts, en cuando él y Lucius, y Evan, y los demás eran jóvenes, en cieta manera inocentes y solo se preocupaban por sus notas y las rivalidades entre casas, cuando la política no era más que un tema de conversación y estaban tranquilos y a salvo en su sala común cuando caía la noche.

Y sin saber cómo, Desapareció.

Al mirar a su alrededor supo por qué.

Por sus ansias de volver a Hogwarts.

Podía ver las estatuas de los cerdos alados franqueando la gran verja de la entrada.

Severus llegó hasta ella como pudo, agarrándose desfallecido a los barrotes, sintiendo su propia sangre caliente y espesa corriendo por su rostro bajo la máscara partida. Se la quitó de manera ausente, dejándola colgar entre sus dedos intertes, contemplando las sombras que albergaban el lugar donde había sido feliz. La oscuridad era demasiada para ditinguir los muros de piedra, pero Severus sabía que estaban allí, como lo habían estado por los últimos mil años. Calló de nuevo de rodillas, aún sujeto a la verja, llorando de dolor, de añoranza, de tristeza, de alegría por estar a salvo, de miedo por el estado de Lucius, de tranquilidad por estar en casa. Apoyó la cabeza en las rejas y como entre sueños escuchó unos pasos pesados que se acercaban a él apresuradamente.

- Tú eres... ¡Severus Snape! – pudo escuchar la horrorizada voz del semigigante antes de desmayarse del todo.


	2. Fic 2

_**No recuerdo muy bien qué es lo que quería hacer exactamente con este fic, así que no puedo explicar mucho, sorry.**_

_**FIC 2**_

_**NO ESTABA PREVISTO**_

Para Blaise Zabini fue toda una sorpresa encontrarle en esa fiesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, al menos desde el último día en Hogwarts, y siempre se preguntó cómo le habría ido la vida, fuera de esas reseñas en el Profeta que no daban ninguna información relevante.

Estaba en una esquina del salón, intentando decidir si se acercaba a él o no con una copa en la mano cuando Draco levantó la cabeza y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos directamente, como si no hubiera un mínimo de trescientas personas entre ellos. Blaise le sonrió, levantó su copa a modo de saludo y recibió un gesto semejante de su antiguo compañero. Al segundo siguiente ambos se esforzaban por apartar cuerpos de su camino en un intento de llegar hasta el otro, casi desesperadamente. Blaise no podía decir que lo entendiese, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba involucrado con Draco para tener esa desesperación por llegar hasta sus labios y hundirse en ellos, pero eso fue lo que hizo apenas lo tuvo cerca. Draco le devolvió el beso con ansias, acariciando su nuca con gentileza, como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción por su parte para corresponderle. Se separaron con lentitud, sin perder el contacto visual ni despegar los dedos de la piel del otro.

- Draco Malfoy – sonrió Blaise más ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho en varios meses.

- Blaise – casi suspiró el rubio, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla -. ¿Vienes con alguien? – preguntó con la vieja chispa en sus ojos grises. Balise se mordió un labio, sonriendo con picardía.

¿Importa eso?

- En lo más mínimo – replicó Draco tomándole de la mano y sacándole de allí lo antes posible.

- Espera, aún no han servido la cena y tengo hambre – protestó juguetonamente el moreno haciendo un pucherito. Draco se volvió a mirarle y de un solo movimiento le metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta, haciéndole ronronear.

- En mi casa siempre hay algo de cena – murmuró contra sus labios, consiguiendo un aturdido asentimiento por parte de Blaise.

Draco, como todo caballero distinguido, había traído su propio carruaje. A pesar de que la Aparición era mucho más cómoda, uno no se podía presentar a una fiesta caminando si quería seguir conservando su prestigio. Esto Blaise lo agradeció mucho en cuanto estuvieron sobre los sillones de terciopelo burdeos y Draco se dedicó a explorar lo que había bajo su camisa de seda, probando el terreno con sus labios y su lengua. El moreno se tuvo que morder los dedos para no gemir sonoramente.

¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Blaise? – preguntó Draco entre beso y mordisco luego de un ratito de plácido silencio. Siempre le había gustado darle tema de conversación, porque Blaise no se dignaba a jadear para él. Tampoco demostraría nunca lo alterado que le estaba poniendo no contestanto a su preguntas ¿Estás con alguien?

- No – logró suspirar el otro, maldiciéndo al rubio de cabello platino –. Estaba con Nott pero terminó.

Draco levantó la cabeza impresionado, dejándole desatendido.

¿Christian Nott? Vaya, que sorpresa, siempre creí que no le gustaban los tíos – dijo verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Y no le gustan – logró decir Blaise, incorporándose sobre sus codos, sudando y despeinado, aliviado y molesto por el breve respiro que le estaba dando Draco -. Estaba con Eduard, su padre.

Draco parpadeo sorprendido y luego lanzó una carcajada, sentándose cómodamente en el asiento, dejando a Blaise a medias y bastante cabreado, ignorándole en bien de un cigarrillo sacado de su pitillera de oro blanco. Lo encendió pausadamente con la punta de la varita, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza entre sus dedos aristocráticos.

- Eres toda una sorpresa, Blaise – le dijo entre humo con una sonrisa cómplice que el moreno no le devolvió.

Blaise se arregló un poco la ropa, enfurruñado y sin entender del todo las palabras de su compañero.

¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? – preguntó hoscamente.

Unos dedos bajo su barbilla le hicieron volver a mirar esos insondables ojos grises.

- Siempre fuiste delicioso – declaró el rubio , pero mejoras con la edad.

¿Y tú, Draco, has mejorado? – le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa incierta.

Draco retiró sus dedos y miró por la ventanilla de manera ausente.

- Tengo pareja – declaró.

Blaise, no pudo evitarlo, se sintió dolido.

- Nunca me gustó eso de estar entre dos fuegos – le recordó.

- Lo sé.

Después de un largo y espeso silencio el rubio se dignó a volver a hablarle, aunque no le miró.

- Te deseo. Mucho. No sabía cuanto te había echado de menos hasta que te ví allí dentro.

Blaise bufó sonoramente y se desplomó en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y pasándose las manos por el pelo.

- Joder, Draco, no me hagas esto. Yo pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado atrás, en Hogwarts.

- Y yo. Es obvio que ambos nos equivocamos.

Blaise respiró profundamente, replanteándose seriamente el hacer la siguiente pregunta.

¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- Tal vez yo, por haberte encontado – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, volviéndose a mirarle. Blaise no le devolvió la sonrisa y le dedicó una mueca hastiada -. Marcus Flint – confesó finalmente.

Blaise casi saltó del sillón.

¿Marcus¿Qué demonios haces tú con Marcus? – casi gritó, pues aquello le parecía una aberración. Que Draco Malfoy, elegante, refinado, educado, inteligente, carismático y, por qué no reconocerlo, hermoso, estuviera involucrado aunque solo fuera sexualmente con alguien tan... primitivo como Marcus Flint tenía que ser una mala broma del destino.

- Es una muy larga historia que no tengo intención alguna de revivir.

¿Le quieres? – preguntó Blaise temeroso de la respuesta, pues si era afirmativa seguro vomitaría sobre la tapicería de terciopelo y si era negativa es que allí había algo más oscuro de lo que parecía.

- Mmmm, no lo sé – recpnoció Draco con una mirada pensativa -. Al principio era divertido, por el sexo y eso, y porque me trataba muy bien. Ahora creo que estamos juntos por rutina.

¿Y por qué no le dejas? – preguntó Blaise entristecido por esa situación. Draco le envió su sonrisa sesgada.

- A veces me parece increíble que seas tan inocente siendo un Slytherin.

Blaise iba a indignarse por sus palabras, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque los labios exigentes de Draco reclamaban su boca por completo.

- Dame un fin de semana, Blaise, solo te pido eso – murmuró contra su boca, acariciando sus labios con la lengua.

Blaise solo pudo gemir y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para que el contacto de sus cuerpos no se perdiera.


	3. Fic 3

_**Este fic se me ocurrió después de haber estado hablando con una amiga sobre una película de Steve Martin de la que sigo sin saber el nombre. Me pareció gracioso, así que escribi esto. Al día siguiente ya lo había olvidado. **_

FIC 3

UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER

Mucho antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos, Harry Potter ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Demasiadas veces había tenido que pasar las noches en aquel lugar como para no ser capaz de reconocer el característico olor que parecía pegado a las sábanas de las camas, a las blancas cortinas o incluso a las paredes de color vainilla.

Intentó recordar el motivo por el que había llegado allí esa vez. ¿Un partido de quidditch¿Una pelea con un Slytherin¿Un accidente en una clase de Hagrid con alguna de sus peligrosas criaturas?

¡Un momento! – casi gritó incorporándose violéntamente en la cama hasta quedar sentado, movimiento que hizo que se marease ligeramente - Terminé Hogwarts hace tres años¿qué carajo hago aquí?

Miró a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta, pero nadie se había quedado a velar su sueño y la enfermera no había acudido atraía por sus exclamaciones. Frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Veamos, Harry, respira tranquilo y trata de recordar. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Así, muy bien. Ahora veamos. Recuerdo a Ron histérico... recuerdo a Hermione llorando... recuerdo a la señora Weasley desmayada... recuerdo... recuerdo... ¡Voldemort tiene a Ginny!

Se agitó completamente con ese último recuerdo, repirmiéndose apenas de saltar de la cama y echar a correr por los pasillos pidiendo ayuda para rescatar a la hermana de su amigo.

¡No seas necio, Harry! Si estás aquí es por algo. Veamos, recuento de heridas.

Cerró los ojos tratando de percibir algún dolor. Notó algo lejano, como los efectos de un cruciatus echado hace algún tiempo.

_Eso es bueno. Quiere decir que llevo un tiempo inconsciente¿verdad, _suspiró imperceptiblemente_, y eso es bueno porque no estoy muerto. Y porque estoy recuperado. _

Recordó, como si hubiera sucedido en sueños o hace un montón de tiempo, como había acudido corriendo a rescatar a la pelirroja. Corriendo, como siempre. A pesar de toda su preparación, de todas sus clases y entrenamientos como auror, de toda su experiencia contra Voldemort, había caído en esa trampa tan vieja. Acudir al rescate de la persona en dificultades. Solo que quien tenía dificultades esta vez era él.

Ginny había sido raptada, aparentemente, después de una de sus citas con su prometido, Colin Creevey. El chico había entrado en shock en cuanto supo la noticia, pues la dejó en la misma puerta de su nuevo apartamento en la más tranquila zona mágica de Londres. Harry había recibido la noticia a la misma vez que un mechón de inconfundible pelo rojo, regalo del Señor Oscuro, en medio de una cena familiar con los Weasley a la que Ginny tardaba en acudir. Todos habían entrado en pánicoél en cólera. Desoyendo a todos fue en busca de Voldemort.

El enfrentamiento estaba borroso en su mente, solo recordaba a Ginny gritando algún tipo de hechizo rojizo, un destello verde y luego oscuridad. Voldemort gritando, su cicatriz ardiendo, su cuerpo pesado... pesado... pesado... tan pesado...

Se tensó. De alguna manera presentía que Voldemort estaba muerto. Lo sabía, lo sentía. No había rastro de su presencia en sus pensamientos. Pero... ¿Qué había sido de Ginny?

Miró las camas a su alrededor. Vacías. ¿Qué podía significar¿Algo bueno, porque estaba ilesa en alguna parte del castillo¿Algo bueno porque no había sobrevivido al encuentro¿algo peor porque estaba recluída en San Mungo? La había visto retorcerse bajo el cruciatus del Señor Oscuro, y por experiencia propia podía decir que no era algo que te dejase indiferente.

_Lo mejor será que me levante, me vista y busque a alguien que pueda informarme,_ se dijo respirando profundamente, tratando de que el pánico no le ganase la partida.

Se levantó de la cama de manera titubeante.

Ups. Parece que mi centro de gravedad se ha alterado. Tendré que hablar con la señora Pomfrey. 

Caminó casi a tientas hacia el cuarto de baño, notando su cuerpo extraño, más liviando_. Como si me hubiera quitado una carga de encima_, reflexionó.

Se adentró en el cuarto de baño notando que tenía la vejiga a punto de explotarle y se acercó aún tembloroso al inodoro. Se subió de manera ausente el ridículo camisón del hospital...

Y dio un grito espeluznante.

Un grito de chica.

¡¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí! – preguntó a voz en grito sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Pero por mucho que buscase (y no solo la respuesta) no encontraba lo que esperaba, lo que debería¡lo normal!

Con el corazón en la boca se giró hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño con el camisón aún subido, pero no encontró la imagen que esperaba.

Al otro lado del espejo, con ojos de espanto, cara pálida y el camisón por la cintura, estaba Ginny Weasley, mirándole sin poder creer lo que veía.

Tardó muy poco en darse cuenta de que esa era su propia imagen.

Tardó aún menos en caer desmayado al suelo.

**Jejeje, me pareció muy gracioso que Harry tuviese que convivir en el cuerpo de Ginny con ella. Sobre todo me parecio gracioso en la película la escena de sexo, a pesar de que pasaba al contrario y era una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero Harry hubiera tenido que pasar unos momentos muy malos al querer Ginny acostarse con Colin. **


	4. Fic 4

_**De este fic, sin embargo, me acuerdo muy bien. Se basa prácticamente en un trocito de sueño y de ahí salió toda la idea. Ahora el sueño está más que borroso en mi cabeza, pero al menos el fic sigue intacto, ejejej.**_

_**Lo llamé provisionalmente así por ser el nombre del bar donde se desarrolla. Pensé que un nombre así lo recordaría, es el del barquero del Hades. **_

_**FIC 4**_

_**CARONTE**_

Resumen: una Hermione recién graduada como Auror y amargada de la vida tiene que proteger a un Draco asustado de las mujeres por haber estado secuertrado durante dos meses por una de ellas.

El ambiente en el "Caronte" hacía semanas que no era tan festivo.

El local estaba lleno a rebosar de estudiantes en diversos grados de ebriedad celebrando el fin de la época de exámenes. La música sonaba alta, estridente, brindada por un grupo de estudiantes de Filología Mágica Clásica, cuyas canciones estaban llenas de arcaísmos lingüísticos de la época medieval. El humo del tabaco se pegaba denso a la ropa nada más traspasar las puertas dobles de roble. Los reservados estaban todos ocupados, no quedaban mesas libres, la barra estaba saturada, la pista llena de gente moviéndose, saltando, cantando, haciendo intentos de bailar y riendo alegremente.

El fin de los exámenes. No habría nada más para preocuparse hasta dentro de un par de semanas, cuando saldrían los resultados y cada uno sabría si sus suposiciones en cuanto a aprobados o suspensos habían estado en lo cierto.

Un grupo de afortunados celebraban por adelantado no ya el fin de los exámenes sino el de carrera. Los aurores sabían de inmediato si sus tres años de estudio habían valido la pena, y se encontraban celebrando por todo lo alto su inminente entrada en el Ministerio.

Harry, por supuesto, había tenido la oferta esperándole desde antes de salir de Hogwarts, un caso parecido era el de Hermione, sus excelentes notas durante el primer curso de Aurorología le habían valido la atención imediata de sus superiores. Ron, por el contrario, no había esperado ser llamado con prontitud, así que tal vez por eso era el más exultante de los tres.

Sus amigos celebraban con ellos su triunfo. Ginny, acurrucada contra Harry, también cursaba Aurorología y sus notas habían sido brillantes. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos chispeantes, sumados a su tonta risita continua, decían bien a las claras lo borracha que se encontraba. Harry acariciaba ausentemente su rojo pelo con la misma expresión de boba felicidad que ella.

Neville, sentado a su lado, se encontaba algo celoso de sus amigos. Había empezado a estudiar para Auror, como ellos, pero después del primer año decidió cambiar de carrera y dedicarse a la medimagia, lo que le valía dos años más de estudio y se encontaba pensando, algo pasadito de copas también, si de no haber cambiado de carrera habría estado celebrando el mismo triunfo que sus amigos. De todas maneras la medimagia le atraía más.

Dean Thomas, que había elegido el Derecho Mágico, explicaba a todos una y otra vez que estaba decidido a entrar en una de las firmas de abogados más importantes de Gran Bretaña, amenazando con derramar su firewhisky sobre alguien debido a sus exageradas gesticulaciones. Seamus Finnigan se reía de su amigo y le tiraba de la camiseta para que volviera a sentarse cuando saltaba de su asiento embargado por el entusiasmo. Seamus había decidido dedicarse a la Economía Mágica Internacional después de considerar seriamente la idea de unirse a Dean en la carrera de Derecho.

Ron, tan borracho que casi ni podía pronunciar palabra, abrazaba a Luna Lovegood, quien se dejaba hacer de manera distraída mientras fumaba y hablaba con Hermione sin que pareciera que se daba cuenta de los besitos que el pelirrojo dejaba en su cuello.

Hermione, sentada al lado de rubia, trataba de no reírse por el espectáculo, lamentando interiormente no tener a alguien a quien abrazarse en esa noche de triunfo.

Hacía casi un año que había roto su relación con Justin Finch-Fletchley en unos términos lo bastante malos para que no se decidiese a probar suerte con otra pareja, pero el ver a Ginny y Harry abrazados, a Ron y Luna jugueteando, a Dean y Seamus intentando ser discretos con algo que ya era de dominio público y a Neville alzando la mirada de cuando en cuando para ver si su nueva novia entraba por la puerta... Algo se removía dentro de ella le urgía a buscar con la mirada una posible presa aunque fuese para esa noche.

Hermione se había vuelto bastante fría con los hombres. Los usaba para calmar sus hormonas y poco más, les trataba de manera despectiva y aún a sus amigos de toda la vida les hablaba de manera algo cortante. No era algo que pudiera evitar, se le había torcido el carácter por culpa de Justin y su horrible relación y así se había quedado, algo amargada con su vida privada a pesar de que intentaba autoconvencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Algo atrajo su atención hacia el fondo del local. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa cabellera platino en escena. Había rumores de que había desaparecido luego de un viaje al Tíbet, pero allí estaba de nuevo, haciendo que la gente se volviese una vez más para mirarle.

Aunque, según se dio cuenta, no le miraba como de costumbre. Y es que Draco Malfoy no presentaba el pulcro aspecto al que el mundo estaba acostumbrado. Por mucho que lo odiara, Hermione no pudo dejar de fijarse en lo delgado que se veía, las orejas tan profundas que traía, el pelo largo y enredado, y a primera vista incluso sucio, las ropas arrugadas, desarregladas. Vestía de blanco, algo que nunca hubiera pensado en él, un pantalón y una camisa simples de lino. Debía de hacer al menos un mes que no se había afeitado.

¿Hey¿No es ese Malfoy? – señaló Dean, que una vez más se había levantado de su silla y señalaba hacia la figura del rubio que por su postura al estar apoyado en la pared y su mirada medio ausente parecía infinitamente cansado.

- Decían que había desaparecido – dijo Luna levantándose también para verle mejor, quitándose a Ron de encima sin hacer caso de su gruñido de descontento – Se rumoreaba que se había ido al Tíbet, pero nunca hubo pruebas de eso – comentó con el ceño fruncido. Luna estudiaba periodismo así que estaba al tanto de todas esas cosas – Su familia ofreció una buena recompensa por cualquier dato sobre él, pero nunca se supo nada.

- Pues ahí está – dijo Harry mirándole con ojo crítico -. No tiene muy buen aspecto, la verdad.

- Diría que está colgado – dijo Neville echandole un breve vistazo -. Incluso desde esta distancia puedo ver que tiene la pupila dilatada al máximo. Seguramente se volvió toxicómano y escapó de casa para evitar que le encerrasen en alguna clínica.

Hermione le miró con ojo crítico, encontrando que Neville tenía razón. El rubio no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y parecía aturdido por la música, la luz, el humo, el ruido y la gente. Vio que se daba la vuelta con lentitud, como arrastrado contra su voluntad y pudo distinguir una melena morena que le guiaba hasta el baño de mujeres.

Hermione se desinteresó y pidió otra copa.

Un rato después hacía cola junto a Ginny y Luna en la entrada de los servicios. La cola era más larga de lo normal y a pesar de que había dos cabinas independientes solo una era utilizada, la otra permanecía cerrada y se oían gemidos amortiguados. Frunció el ceño con desagrado al pensar en lo antihigiénico del lugar para hacer algo como aquello. La antesala de los servicios era tan pequeña que solo tenía un espejo en la pared así que cuando Hermione pasó al servicio, Ginny y Luna se quedaron retocando su maquillaje como buenamente podían.

Hermione había tenido la mala idea de ponerse una falda larga y llevar su enorme bolso al cuarto de baño, donde no había colgador, así que estuvo forcejeando para intentar subirse la falda, bajarse las bragas y sujetar el bolso mientras intentaba no caerse de sus tacones a causa del alcoholismo. Cuando al fin dio con la posición perfecta sus dos amigas le cortaron la inspiración empezando a aporrear la puerta.

¡Venga, sal ya, que me meo! – gritó Ginny entre risas.

¡Coño, dejadme en paz, que bajo presión no puedo!

¡Eso también lo dice Ron! – dijo Luna provocando las risas de la pelirroja y la castaña, que casi se fue al suelo.

¡Venga Hermione, que llevas un lustro ahí dentro! – Ginny golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

¿No estará Malfoy contigo, no? – preguntó Luna con picardía ¡Yo no lo he visto salir del baño!

Ginny y Luna rieron, pero Hermione escuchó un gemido más alto del cubículo de al lado y un golpe seco. Picada por la curiosidad se arregló la ropa, se acomodó el pesado bolso al hombro y se subió a la tapa del inodoro con cuidado de no resbalarse, algo que sería muy sencillo si se tenía en cuenta su estado y sus tacones. Se asomó con curiosidad por encima de la separacion de los cubículos diciéndose que era una morbosa incorregible, pero lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Tal y como lo habia supuesto, en el interior se encontraban Malfoy y la mujer morena, pero no en la situación que hubiese esperado.

El rubio estaba sujeto con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, esposado a la tubería de la cisterna y sin la camisa puesta. Hermione se estremeció cuando vio sus ojos grises nublados, suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas dirigirse a ella. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió sus ojos a la mujer, que se econtraba junto al lavabo, lavando con parsimonia un cuchillo en un agua con tintes rosados. Levantó la cabeza repentinamente hacia ella y sus miradas se conectaron, Hermione fijándose en los ojos negros y fríos de la mujer, grabando sin pretenderlo sus rostro pétreo en la memoria, registrando la longitud de su pelo negro, sedoso y brillante.

No tardó ni un segundo en digirir su mano hacia la varita sin apartar los ojos de la mujer, quien con un chasquido de Desapareció.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo y saltó del inodoro casi torciéndose un tobillo, abriendo la puerta apresuradamente y gritándoles a Ginny y Luna, que aún se reían, que llamasen a Neville. Con un hechizo abrió el cubículo contiguo encontrando a Malfoy desmayado. Temerosa, miró el labavo con agua ensangrentada y un uchillo de mango negro reposando en el fondo. Tomando aire avanzó hacia el antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts y levantó la varita.

- Finite Incantatem – pronunció, y lanzó un suspiro de desencanto al comprobar como había tenido razón. Al deshacerse el hechizo de apariencia la sangre se hizo visible, cayendo sinuosa desde las muñecas de Malfoy para manchar el suelo a sus pies.

_**Me pareció divertida la idea de que Draco se convirtiese en alguien debil con problemas psicológicos y que se ponía a llorar por cualquier tontería cuando Hermione, más dura de lo normal, le gritaba. Era como torcer los papeles de los fics donde Hermi sale corriendo a llorar cuando Draco la insulta. Creo que Hermione tenía que protegerle porque había visto a la mujer, asesina en serie muy buscada, y el resto de sus guardianes también era mujeres que le acojonaban severamente a él, quien antes había sido un gran mujeriego. Hasta recuerdo como terminaba, pero no os lo voy a contar por si algún día me da por seguirla.**_


End file.
